


Maybe Today

by 2lieutenant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Molly Hooper hoped every day. Horrible summary. Please R and R.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or profit from writing.  
Molly Hooper glanced at herself in the mirror and swiped some lipstick on her lips. The words Sherlock said to her that first day, came back. I thought it was an improvement. Mouth's too small, now."  
She sighed and adjusted her tight shirt. She normally didn't wear such form fitting clothes, but Sherlock would be coming to the lab.  
Maybe he'd actually look at her. Maybe today would be the day.  
She hailed a taxi, a rare luxury for her, but she didn't want to ruin her hair. When she got there, she slipped into her lab coat. She went into the morgue and began working. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Sherlock enter until he cleared his throat. She looked up, and her heart began to pound. Get yourself together, Molly. She straightened.  
"Is there something you need, Sherlock?" She flashed him her most winning smile.  
He didn't even look up from his phone.  
"Yes, I need to see a body. Male, 6", 35-40." He looked up from his phone and gave her a small smile. "Please."  
She sighed inwardly. She could never resist him and she knew it.  
"I'll get what you need."  
He nodded his thanks. He completed whatever he needed to do with the body and left.  
She stared longingly after him. Maybe tomorrow


	2. Maybe Tomorrow

Molly took a deep breath before entering the mall. She hated these big, crowded places. But Mary had invited her to John's birthday party, and Sherlock was going to be there. Molly really needed a new dress. No way was she going to wear the one she wore to the Christmas party. She looked around the mall. Racks and racks of clothes littered the ground. Escalators showed a hint of even more clothes. She walked to the nearest rack of dresses and started searching. Her eyes quickly scanned each dress, no, no, too low, too tight. She sighed and went to the next rack. About three dresses in, one caught her eye. Molly pulled it out to inspect it better. It was a blue-violet knee-length dress. She headed for the changing room. Once there, she swiftly put it on. She surveyed herself in the mirror. It was tight, but not too tight. The one shoulder style was flattering. She took one last glance in the mirror and nodded. She would buy this one. She took a peek at the price tag and winced. Well, she desperately needed a new dress. She also bought a pair of shoes to match. She left the mall feeling not only exhausted of her strength, but also her money. But she felt contented with her purchases. She went home and hung her dress up. Maybe tomorrow would be the day.

The next day, after work, she walked home and got ready. She slipped into her new dress and shoes and did her makeup. Then she left for the party. She rang the doorbell and Mary answered.  
"Oh, Molly, you look beautiful." She pulled her into the house. "Don't you think she looks lovely, John?"  
John looked at Molly. "Stunning," he agreed. "Don't you think so, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock glanced up from his phone. He surveyed her up and down. "I see you bought yourself a new dress and shoes."  
Molly nodded hopefully.  
Sherlock looked down at his phone again. "A much needed improvement. Normally, your clothes look like they belonged to my grandmother." He took another look at her. "You look nice."  
Molly smiled. Mary and John rolled their eyes.


	3. Maybe In Two Hours

**A/N Thank you so much to all those who've reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. It means so much to me as a writer. A big hug to all of you!**

Molly Hooper was hard at work when her phone dinged, telling her she had a text. Sighing, she washed her hands and picked it up. She smiled, it was from Sherlock.

**Bring me some eyeballs and a liver - Sh**

Molly rolled her eyes. He was always asking for such things. Last week it had been fingers and toes. She knew she technically wasn't supposed to provide Sherlock with things to experiment with, but if she didn't he'd get bored. She didn't want that to happen. When he was bored, he was liable to inject himself with cocaine, or shoot a few rounds into Mrs. Hudson's walls. Both were not pleasant things to think about. And besides, she knew he couldn't possibly resist him. Especially when he was polite and didn't treat her like a "goldfish." Her phone dinged again.

**Oh, and please? - Sh**

Molly smiled. Like now, for instance. She quickly responded.

**Will bring them after work - M**

She went back to work, humming. She glanced at her watch. _In two hours. Maybe in two hours, he'd notice her._ After her shift ended, she went to her locker and pulled out a change of clothes. Mary had taken her out shopping for some new clothes. Molly had asked her to after what Sherlock had said at John's birthday party. Molly quickly slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a white, short-sleeve lace shirt. She took out her lipstick and carefully swiped it on her lips. She rubbed her lips together and took a look in the mirror. She nodded in satisfaction. Molly gathered the requested items together and left for 221b.

She knocked on the door, and John answered. "Hi, Molly. Come on in. Sherlock's in the living room. You look nice, by the way. Did Mary go shopping with you?"

"Yes, she really helped me pick out my clothes. I love everything I bought. Oh!" She held up the body parts. "I brought these for Sherlock."

John sighed in exasperation. "He asked for things, again, didn't he?" Molly blushed. "Yeah, he even said 'please' this time."

John grinned, "You're a good influence on him."

"Who's a good influence on me?" They turned to see Sherlock standing behind them. He gaped at Molly.

Molly nervously touched her face. "Do I have something on my face or clothes?" He shook his head, but continued to stare wordlessly at her. Finally, he spoke, "You look beautiful. Those clothes you and Mary picked out are a vast improvement."

Molly fingered her shirt. "Thank you. We had fun." She remembered the liver and eyeballs. "Here, I brought you these." She handed them to Sherlock.

He nodded. "Thank you for these." John's jaw dropped. Sherlock hardly ever said 'thank you' and actually mean it. Well, there is a first time for everything. Molly's face beamed with delight.

"Well, I better go. I have a date with someone tonight. Don't want to be late." She waved goodbye and left.

Sherlock stared after her, a contemplative look on his face.


End file.
